Blue and green laser diodes are being used in increasingly wide fields of application. What has already become established and is now widespread is the use of blue laser diodes as decisive components in reading out high-density optical storage media (Blu-ray). Manifold further applications of high-performance blue and green laser diodes such as RGB sources in mobile image and video projections, for example, have become established by now.
Both green and blue laser diodes should be packed within a package in a hermetically sealed manner. It is possible to cap such laser diodes by means of a capping technology by using specific TO headers (TO 38) comprising integrated optical windows and copper heat sinks.
In addition to the consumer applications mentioned, in the field of factory lighting systems and, specifically, of UV curing lamps, there is also a need for hermetically capped UV light emitting diodes (no laser diodes) having a particularly high level of heat dissipation and having organic-free packages so as to guarantee long service lives.